


Heaven Wrapped In A Silver Bow

by AWeekendInMay



Series: Birthday!Michael [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Michael, Happy Birthday Michael, M/M, Smut, birthday surprise, birthday!michael, butt plug, calum teaches michael how to use his present, just pure smutty smut, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWeekendInMay/pseuds/AWeekendInMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You got me a butt plug? What kind of joke is this? Cal, butt stuff is your thing.”</p><p>Michael picked up the butt plug, gripping it between his fingers. His breathing picked up as he looked at the seemingly innocent but rather intimidating object. “Even if I... I’ve never tried... I don’t even know how to use this thing Cal.”</p><p>Calum took a deep breath, it was now or never. “I could show you. I mean, if you want.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Wrapped In A Silver Bow

Michael lays on the bed staring at the ceiling. The little clock on the bed beside him flashes 12:00 in glaring red. He’s twenty years old. His teen years are finally gone, and he feels different and yet exactly the same. Like he’s stuck in the middle of this big change. Part of him still feels like that scared 15 year old, putting everything he had into a band he had promised would work out and being terrified he would fuck it all up. Another part of him felt like that 15 year old kid was so far away that he was almost like a dream. Five years ago he was just a lame kid with bigger dreams than he could hold on to and now he was in a world famous band. A tiny smile spread across his face. He had made it, they had made it, just like he promised. 

The door to his room squeaked open and he looked up to see Calum sneak in, quietly closing the door behind him before turning to look at Michael. He walked over and plopped down onto the bed beside Michael, yanking the red haired boy into a hug. Calum’s face was covered in a huge dopey grin, his brown eyes warm and happy in the dim lamp light and suddenly the two boys were 15 again. 

They just looked at each other a while before Cal shook his head and punched Michael lightly in the shoulder. “Hey old man, I brought you your present.” It was then that Michael noticed the small box in Calum’s lap. The present was wrapped almost perfectly in shiny black wrapping paper, a big silver bow stuck to the top. “Took me two hours to wrap the fucking thing. You’re welcome.”

Michael laughed and took the present into his hand. He would normally just rip into the present, but he knew Calum had took his time to make it look this good. So Michael was careful, sliding his fingers under the taped corners of the wrapping paper. Once all the paper was off, Michael held the plain brown box in his hand and looked up at Calum. “Can I go ahead?”

Cal suddenly looked very nervous, almost like he was going to hurl. But he gave Michael a nod and Michael pulled open the top of the box. Inside lay a strangely shaped black object and a bottle of what looked uncannily like lube.

“You got me a butt plug? What kind of joke is this? Cal, butt stuff is your thing.”

Calum gulped and turned a dark shade of red. Neither boy said anything else, the room falling into silence. Maybe Cal had been all wrong about this. He had known Michael for years, had thought he could read everything about the boy. He had always suspected Michael was curious about kinky shit, but maybe he had been wrong. 

Michael picked up the butt plug, gripping it between his fingers. His breathing picked up as he looked at the seemingly innocent but rather intimidating object. “Even if I... I’ve never tried... I don’t even know how to use this thing Cal.”

Calum took a deep breath, it was now or never. “I could show you. I mean, if you want.” Michael looked at him like he had grown another head and Cal’s stomach twisted into knots. He had really fucked this one up. He stood, wanting to get out of the suddenly too small room as quickly as possible. But then Michael was grabbing his arm and whispering a small “Yeah.”

Cal turned around so fast Michael feared the kiwi boy would give himself whiplash. “Yeah? You mean...”

Michael nodded “Yeah, yeah okay.” He couldn’t manage to get anything else past the dryness in his throat. Not when all of the air had mysteriously been sucked out of the room. And then Calum was on top of him, his legs on either side of Michael’s hips, hands cupping Michael’s cheeks. This close up, Calum’s eyes looked like massive pools of never ending warm brown and Michael kind of never wanted to look away. 

Michael licked his lips and Calum’s eyes dropped down to watch him. Calum sucked in a breath “Say it Mikey, I need you to say it.”

Michael closed his eyes, his hands trembling as he placed them on Calum’s hips, his thumbs slipping under Calum’s shirt to brush at the soft warm skin there. “Show me Cally, show me how to use it. Help me feel good.”

Calum sucked in a harsh breath and this his lips were on Michael’s neck, licking and sucking at the skin there. “Fuck Mikey, gonna make you feel so good babe. So fucking good.”

Calum’s hands felt like they were everywhere and Michael was already in heaven. He yanked Calum’s shirt off in a daze, his fingers greedily wandering over the toned chest he had seen so many times. Calum’s teeth nipped at Michael’s collar bone and Michael’s hips were rutting up against Calum, desperate for some friction. Cal chuckled at the whimper that slipped from Michael’s mouth when he pulled away. “Easy, easy, I just need to get your pants off babe.”

The speed in which Michael ripped his pants off and flung them across the room had Calum biting his lip to contain his laughter. This is a chance he never thought in a million years he would get, and he wasn’t going to fuck this up. Cal kissed down Mikey’s pale torso whispering how beautiful he was and watching fondly as the blush spread over Michael’s face and chest. 

Calum stroked his thumbs over Michael’s hip bones, pressing kisses to the red head’s thighs. He turned Michael over on his stomach and rained kisses over his back and cute little butt. Michael tensed a little when Calum ran a finger over his hole and Calum soothed him with more feather light kisses at the base of his spine. “M gonna open you up and fill your pretty little hole with your new present. Then I’m gonna take your cock in my mouth and make you feel so good.”

Michael whimpered at the thought of Calum’s full lips wrapped around his cock. It’s a thought Michael can’t deny imagining several times before. The kiwi literally had mouth designed for sucking cock, preferably Michael’s at the moment. Calum spread his legs and lubed up his fingers, running his clean hand over Michael’s back in small comforting circles. “You ready babe?” Michael nodded, shoving his face down further into his pillow. 

Calum slowly pushed his finger into Michael and Michael’s hands fisted the bed sheets. He slowly worked his finger in and out, breathing out a sigh of relief as Michael began to relax, arching into Calum’s touch. “Yeah that’s right babe, you’re doing so good Mikey, so pretty.”

Calum pressed a second finger in, pausing when Michael whined out. But then Michael started thrusting back, pushing Calum’s fingers further inside him. “Holy fuck Michael, yeah baby fuck yourself on my fingers.”

Michael pushed back harder and Calum curled his fingers, stroking something inside Michael that had his hips arching off the bed and moans falling from his mouth. “So good Cal, please, feels so good.”

Calum’s two fingers were sliding in and out of Michael easily now, and Cal knew he was ready for the small plug. He slid his fingers out and reach for the plug then smiled and pressed a kiss to Michael’s back when Michael rutted against the bed helplessly. “Hang in there babe, gonna put the plug in now. Then I’m gonna make you cum.”

Michael tensed up at the feeling of the cool plug pressing at his hole. A light burn had him squirming as the plug got larger as it went in. He bit his lip hard, trusting that Calum would never seriously hurt him. His thoughts were confirmed at the plug slipped all the way in, pressing against Michael’s prostate and making him see stars.  
Calum growled at the sight of the base of the plug in Michael’s wet hole. He flipped Michael over and took his leaking cock into his mouth. The feeling of Calum’s plump warm mouth closing over him set Michael off. His hands tangled in Calum’s hard as he watched his cock disappearing between the lips that had stared in so many of his fantasies. As Michael was cumming, screaming out Calum’s name hoarsely and thrusting up in to Calum’s mouth.

When Michael finally came down from his high, Calum was wiping a wet cloth over his bum and stomach, cleaning up. Michael felt strangely empty without the plug in and he blushed at the thought. Calum grinned down at him, almost as if he knew exactly what Michel was thinking. Cal leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss at the corner of Michael’s lips. “Happy birthday Mikey, get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Calum stood and made his way to the door but Michael called after him. ‘”I thought you were the one who liked the butt stuff.” Calum turned, one foot outside the door, and shot Michael a naughty smirk. “I never said whether I liked giving or receiving.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to do something special for our precious kitten's birthday. I'm doing a Birthday!Michael series with smutty fics for each ship and they will be posted all throughout the weekend with a special bonus fic at the end. Hope you all enjoy reading, see you in hell!


End file.
